onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LuffyPirateKing
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Ace R.I.P. page. Sig code Could you look over the code you used to make your signature. I think it may be behind why some text gets small. I noticed the two times it happened they were from posts that followed your sig. It may be a font size continuity issue. 04:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I dont think there's anything wrong with your sig code,though I edited the code so that it doesn't mess stuff up in the future,hope that helps:)-- Re:Isshi-20 They could just be royal guards or something. The Isshi-20 stayed on Drum. Unless that turns out to be Drum, it can't be them. Wapol probably just copied their look. 16:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) gifs Well, we don't delete them from the wiki (yet), but you can remove them from the articles, since in their current form they are against the guidelines. We will see if someone wants to work on them. As for the haki pictures, I'm going through the articles myself at the moment, trying to replace what is replacable. This works surprisingly well so far, not only because people like Yata already started uploading replacements, but because we have so many alternatives already. I wonder why we ever resorted to gifs in the first place (in most cases). Some cases will be like a band aid for the moment, the kenbososhoku haki gif is hard to replace. But maybe Luffy seeing his arm severed might be a suitable replacement for the time being. But thats just my first idea, maybe you find an even better picture! 11:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol during my meal I thought about adding the Rayleigh picture for bososhoku as well. Two morons one mind, eh. 12:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The Infobox forum Hi there, can you please come over at the Forum:Infoboxes to discuss the possible creation of the infobox guidelines and the proposal to cahnge the chars color schemes ? Thank you, Source Can you add the source (if you know it) of the images you uploaded? Thank you, providing the source is always helpful. I mean, simply edit the file page and add a section where you write the source (like "from chapter/episode x) of course if you know it. Or you can at least write in the comment while uploading the picture. This is an example. If you know add them, but it's nothing urgent... at least do that for the future files you'll upload. It's fine? a spelling error is fine? XD i don't get it, i'm pretty sure "with" is written as "with" and not "wiith" oh i'm sorry i forgot i edited that to :P i just thought it would be more clear for newer one piece fans especially since there are many princesses -- Chat Hi, chat mod, or LPK. When I try going to into the chat (on internet explorer and firefox) the chat doesnt work. What can I do about that? ~Sanji The Cook Thanks! The chat works now! :D ~Sanji The Cook Hi! Sorry about the chat. That was obviously a bug, or a connection issue. Guess I'll have to leave the chat when I'm not truly on the computer. So much for my legend... Chapters Yo's,LPK,Shell i add to all the manga Chapter names or titles BOLD Text ??Granit Hysaj 13:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) GH Talk Help Hey I'm having problems with changing the pictures to the post timeskip ones for the Strawhat Crew and was wondering if you could help with that? Imma be uploading the Strawhats that don't have post timeskip pics yet and would like for you to change them for me, seeing as how I can't. Thanks /*\_Capoe_/*\ 13:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I've got something for you http://memegenerator.net/instance/10678979 Weirdowithcoffee 05:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Ah shit, now I have a hopleless crush on HER instead: http://anisearch.de/?page=chara&id=16860# :( Weirdowithcoffee 21:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Haha. I will always keep a soft spot for my old dreamgirl though :) Weirdowithcoffee 01:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfK6u_ASaxo&feature=related ANGEL OF DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEATH Weirdowithcoffee 00:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That blog... Your blog entry seems to cause nothing but negative energy. For the sake of the general mood, can we delete it so it won't spam the activity feed any longer? ~ Neowitch 11:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Repeal? Do you think I should reinstall the chat? The way things turned around, two weeks seems too long. 22:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Everyone involved seems to have accepted and owned up to their mistake. I don't think they did it thinking it would bring the chat back faster. At most I would keep it off for another day or two. Two weeks is a bit harsh, though. When it came time to decide how long, my mind kind of treated it like I was banning someone, not lifting the chat. I think it was a good idea to lift it initially. Otherwise it could be over run with who knows what. Now that things have settled and all wikis involved are at peace, though, I'm starting to reconsider. 23:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that works. 23:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Hey WTH happened to the chat?-- ::NVM I figured out now:)-- Answer In this sentence: "Dadan was the foster mother of the trio, she did think fondly of Ace, and later Luffy and eventually Sabo." under the part Curly Dadan. Also, could you answer me in what I wrote in Ace's talk page and indicate in his article that Dadan acted as her foster mother instead of she is her foster mother. Thanks. 18:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) No source Click on the image of the template and you'll see every image with that template. (of course they are not all the files without source) Well you don't really have to... but if you know some of them of course it won't hurt. It's not really a big problem. I'm Sorry Hey man, things kind of went out of hand. I apologise for acting like a dick. Can you forgive me? Yountoryuu 19:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, yeah man... I understand. I just said things I didn't mean because I was pissed off two days in a row, that's how serious this wikia is for me. Arguing with you was like arguing with my real life best friends, I've always seen you as a friend on the wikia, but I guess that's over... Sorry again Yountoryuu GOMEEEE !!!!!! Yo Un-wanted MDM here. GOMEEEEEE LPK !!!!! (I hope you still understand Japanese) I would also like to apologize for being a stubborn ass jerk who got mad over a nothing. I am sorry. I can't belive that it took me also so much time to get over thing but that "Incident" open my eyes and showed me who are my real friends and who are just my "chat-friends". And you are on the "real friends" list. I know, this is not me. I would never rate, rank or catagories my friends but that "Incident" showed me exactly what is everyone from inside. I hope you understand my motive behind leaving this place. If you can then you are too smart to be called my younger ahou brother. I am dissopinted in you for getting so smart T.T XDXD. Ok now as you can see i still visit the wiki once in day to check on things and see how the sitution is. I am still kinda busy with the website and i am 60% done. I hope to finish it quick so i can join the wiki as normal again. Thou it won't be as funas before but whocares as long as i have you guys. BTW please please please please please open you heart and settle the things between you and Yon. You both are my close friends and it really hurts seeing you two fight for something that was created my us (according the MLP Wiki it was mainly Me XDXD). So i am gonna apologize again *gets on knees* for being a jerk and ahou(which i am). and Thanks for getting back to our good old LPK. Ok i am out and to the website again and i can't wait to show you guys the creation of the ahou genious when its done. c u when I c u. The Un-Loved MDM Sanji opponents Well I must be blind because I just can't see it. So you don't regard Enel as having a crew, that's fine but it dosen't say anything about crew only fights in the page only that Sanji tends to fight the third strongest. Robin and Miss Doublefinger are girls, fine but it dosen't stop them from being opponents. According to that logic Zoro fought the third strongest because he can fight girls but so did Sanji as he can't. Hmm thats problematic but I'm sure you can come up with something bizarre to justify this. Who else did you mention, ah yes. I can name at least four enimies that were indisputably stronger than Absolam in that arc and that's without debating some of the others. Kuroobi is a possibility though I personally placed him as second strongest as Zoro was injured. Besides there were only four enimies so it's hardly worth noting. So with all this you still think I'm wrong? I don't want to sound impolite but some of you're arguements have been laughable, thats right LAUGHABLE. Look forward to hearing from you soon. 22:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Being called stupid by you is painful, really. Yes I guess I must be nuts to consider such a thing is up for debate when Sanji is part of the almighty Monster Trio and therefore must always fight third strongest. Lord forbid that a man could fight a woman in this series, oh wait plenty of examples to the contrary. Listen to yourself for once (really try to) Your so bias that you disregard the Skypia arc entirely because you think Chopper (who must be weak) was capable of knocking of one of the top dogs when Sanji needed help to fight one. Yor also defining true opponents as well. I suppose you'll tell me Perona was weaker than Absolam as well or that she dosen't qualify because she's a girl. You also forgot about Ryuma who was Zoro's opponent. According to you only Moria and Oars top Absolam so I guess you'll be fine with saying that Ryuma was weaker. I understand your getting impatient (and desperate) but please don't stop replying. I'm having a great time :D 23:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow look maybe I was a little forward about all this. I actually do love the series (incidently 100 times better than Naruto) and am looking to help the wiki if I can. Things got a little heated but I think we can be rational about this. I'm not a Sanji hater in fact he was one of the things that drew me to this series. What I do belive and what I love about the series is that it constantly goes against expectation and with the exeption of Enies Lobby and Alabasta, no ranking is given for the strength of the opponents. I include the ladies you don't, it's fine, we disagree. However don't you think this proves the matter is debateable. Thats why I think putting something like Sanji fights the three strongest is like rewriting the series in your own words. In the end people come here for facts about the series, otherwise they would go to a forum. Again I apologize for potentially inciting hate but I hope you'll take this seriously. 23:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's not exactly what I had in mind but I think it's resonable to say that Sanji and Zoro for that matter step up to fight more than the others. So saying he fights some of the stronger opponents is alright by me. I'm not planning to start a user because I always get into scraps like this. I've tried on a couple of other wiki's but people get very protective of their work even if I'm only suggesting a minor edit. If it's anonomous then it's not like i'm commiting myself. I should probably just stop trying and accept that these things are out of my control. 23:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I love you (not in that way LPK) -.- 20:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Rici Oi, sorry I had to leave like that. My bus came just outside my window and I can't keep it waiting. Basically, Rici is kind of "mad" at me, I dunno if he actually is, because I said his name in that whole fanfic thing. I only said that because Sara was like "make an LPK and Rici one!" And so when I released the wiki, he wasn't that happy. I'm most likely not going to do anything more on that Wiki though. That was just to cover my boredom. (MEME GUY) 12:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Somehow Nada, even after telling you its ok and I'm not mad you still get the idea that I am mad, I just don't want my name there. Its nothing serious, really Nada. Also LPK, your name is there too XD. The Damn Maid Y'know what, screw it, I don't like the maid even one little bit anymore, freakin' freakin' freakin' freak. I hate her smug attitude, jealousy, slutty clothing and the way she stole my girl! (P.S. Nice minimalist avatar :D) Weirdowithcoffee 00:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Just a question. If I told a lesbian I liked her, would she get mad at me and call me a gross bastard? Weirdowithcoffee 03:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Really? DAMN! Women are so insensitive *cries* I might not KNOW if she's a lesbo! Weirdowithcoffee 20:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Just a concern Hi I was just wondering about why it says Shirahoshi is smaller than her father on her page. Where was this shown? Is it a mistake? That page is locked from editing, so I can't access its talk page. Thanks. 23:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hello it seems someone by the user of Ricizubi was banned on our chat..either he was trolling or that he accidentally got banned. Just so you know. but again i dont know if he was trolling or if it was an accidental ban on our behaf. --Mylittlewut, Friendship is Questionable 00:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't remmber LPK, also I wanna tell you that I won't be here today, busy being disapointed in myself while doing homework and later going ice-skatting, tell the others when you have time. Have a nice day. A pairing idea. OK, I have a really weird crossover pairing idea. BUT! It makes sense. Y'know Johnny The Homicidal Maniac? Well, Johnny is a mentally depressed person, so I figured he needed someone to help him find the goodness in life. So I chose the pedophile bait my dreamgirl's cousin, Koromo. http://anisearch.de/index.php?page=chara&id=17030# You think I'm on to something?? Weirdowithcoffee 02:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee